


Song for a Royal Wedding

by hamsterwoman



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5380325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamsterwoman/pseuds/hamsterwoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>I do so hope he plays 'The Rains of Castamere.' It's been an hour, I've forgotten how it goes.</i>
  <br/>
  <span class="small">- Lady Olenna Redwyne, regarding Alaric of Eysen at King Joffrey Baratheon and Margaery Tyrell's wedding<span class="small"></span></span>
</p><p>Written to the prompt: "a reply or a response to 'The Rains of Castamere'".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Song for a Royal Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Gift for House Lannister on [WesteroSorting](http://westerosorting.livejournal.com/) (2012)

Do play "The Rains of Castamere" --  
For half an hour at least  
Its dulcet notes and lyrics clear  
Have dearly been missed.  
  
Do play "The Rains of Castamere",  
So every soul may know  
Who is the lord and master here,  
And why that should be so.  
  
Do play "The Rains of Castamere",  
And join in every voice:  
Let bride and groom and all their near  
And distant kin rejoice!  
  
And to the strains of "Castamere"  
Let each man drink his fill,  
And toast to keep our monarch dear  
From every hurt or ill.  
  
And to the strains of "Castamere"  
Let every woman sigh,  
That such perfection should appear  
To her unworthy eye.  
  
So, to the strains of "Castamere"  
The king will greet his wife.  
Let this song bring our wish sincere:  
Their long and blissful life.  
  
Play, play "The Rains of Castamere"  
While Lann's bright gold affords.  
Play, play again for all to hear,  
Lest I forget the words.


End file.
